More Survivors
by trunksfan001
Summary: This story takes place when Trunks and Goten are still young and in school. What adventures await them? What secrets does the new girl hold? What new enemys lie ahead?


Disclaimer: No I don't own DBZ.

I'm just testing this fic out so bare with me, I'm not exactly sure where it's going but I hope it'll end up good.

88888888888888888888888888888888

There are a little different things about this since Goku, Vegeta, Trunks and Goten all spend a lot of time together Bulma and Chi-chi came up with an idea that they move next door to each other so now most of the time Goten and Trunks are at school or doing homework!(Chi-chi's idea)

Trunks is 10, Goten is 9, Bra is 2, Pan is 1 and I don't think we should say how old the other Z fighters are

Anyway here it goes! Enjoy!

It started out as a normal day Trunk and Goten were late for school again (Goten over slept again) so they were racing each other to school (they weren't aloud to fly because if they did and some one saw them there would be trouble for the everyone and no one wanted attention.)

Goten was in front but Trunks soon caught up and past Goten. Trunks reached the school gate just before the bell went but he waited for Goten to catch up.

"Come on Goten, hurry up the bells already gone and we're on our last chance" said Trunks tapping his foot waiting for Goten

"Well sorry" said Goten "Oww why did you do that Trunks?" complained Goten rubbing his head

"If I didn't do something you'd have run right into the wall!" said Trunks trying to hold back from laughing, "maybe I should, it would have been funny to watch"

"Well glad you think it would be funny cause I don't think it would be" said Goten still rubbing his head

"Come on lets get into class" said Trunks beckoning Goten to follow him

"Well class I'm happy to . . ."

Screech

"Sorry we're late Mrs. Crone," said Trunks coming in

"Trunks what's your excuse this time?" asked Mrs. Crone sighing, "I'm afraid that was your last chance boys" 'what am I meant to do with those two boys' she thought. "go get ready to meet our new student down at the gate, show her around and then bring her here to meet the rest of the class before I change my mind and put you two in detention again"

"Ok Mrs. Crone" said both boys as they rushed outside to get to the gate "that was close," said Goten "what would we have done if our Mum's found out we we're late again"

"I dunno, I'd try and hide… they'd probably made us do more homework or ground us from more things" Said Trunks thinking "come on we better hurry up that new girl will probably be at the gate or Mrs. Crone will be looking out the window wondering were we are and then she still might put us in detention!"

"Race you to the door on the count of five" said Goten with a big grin on his face

"You're on" said Trunks, grinning

"Good, One… Two… Five." Goten took off.

"That's unfair!" Trunks called out 'I better catch up or I'll never hear the end of this Goten won't let me!' With that Trunks took off after him.

And at that moment both boys we're off Goten was in the lead again but the same as before Trunks caught up and passed him. As Trunks got to the door he slipped and went crashing through the door his face skidded on the cement. Goten was laughing and close his eyes, forgetting he was still running and like Trunks slipped and went crashing through the door.

"Are you two alright?" asked a strange voice soft and concerned.

"Yeah we're alright," said Trunks getting up but still looking down as he brought his eyes up he saw who had spoken. It was a girl around 9. She had baggy blue jeans, a black t-shirt, a navy blue jumper around her waist and as Trunks' eyes moved up she had shoulder length brown hair with blonde in her fringe, it seemed if she had grey eyes or icy cold blue ones, even a mix of both it deepened how you looked at her, her skin colour was pale but still had that friendly look about it and to top it off she had a pair of sun glasses on her head that had a purple rounding to them.

"That would have hurt" she said smiling. "Um you have blood on your chin"

"I do!" said Trunks wiping his chin he was surprised at how she acted about this because any other girl would have turn away and screamed "Hi I'm Trunks and this is Goten we're here to show you around the school and then take you back to the class and introduce to the other kids"

"Hi Trunks, Hi Goten. I'm Kaan," said Kaan offering her hand out to shake it with one of the boys Goten took the hand shake after he got up "Hi Kaan"

after showing Kaan around the school

"Come on we better hurry up or Mrs. Crone is gonna give us detention for sure" said Trunks starting to run "Hey lets have a race. If you want to you can just walk back Kaan. Goten and me will just wait at the door for you" (Bulma has tried to get Trunks to use proper punctuation but it hasn't worked)

"Are you kidding? I wouldn't miss a race even if I have a broken leg!" said Kaan looking shocked "I love running"

"Ok so get ready," said Trunks in position to start running "One. Two. Three.. GO!!"

Just as they started to run the bell went to go to recess and all the kids came rushing out and ran straight into them.

"Sorry Mrs. Crone we were showing Kaan around the school and didn't make it back before the bells" said Trunks coming into class

"You boys are lucky that I gave you that job" said Mrs. Crone "now go out and play with the other kids and introduce them to Kaan since you couldn't do it before" Mrs. Crone pointed to the door.

"Yes Mrs. Crone" said both boys as they raced out side "are you coming Kaan?" asked Trunks

"I'll be there in a minuet" said Kaan running off around a corner "I just have to get some . . . Eeek!" (I couldn't think of what else to say )

"KAAN" yelled both Trunks and Goten

dunt dunt da!

What has happened to Kaan? Will Goten and Trunks find out? Will they both ever be not late? Find out on the next chapter.

So how do you like it? Please review!

Trunksfan001


End file.
